Turn Back Time
by AssassinShroudedInDarkness
Summary: ABANDONED! DON'T READ AND PUT IT DOWN! IT'S HORRIBLE!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hinata's POV

"Aah... so it ends like this..."

I smile, there is nothing I can do about it now.

Naruto and Sasuke lost to Kaguya.

My love, my hope is lost

No, I did not get to confess to him.

My family's, my friends' bodies lay around me.

I should have protected them.

I should have been strong.

If only I was not weak.

If only I trained more.

If only I was a prodigy.

If only...

If only...

If only...

Good? Bad? What do you think?

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 1 - A Chance

Chapter One

Hinata's POV

Everything started in a bright luxurious room with no windows.

Is this heaven? I thought out loud.

Kami:

Child, Do you wish to turn back time

Do you wish for another chance to change everything?

If so I will give you another chance ...

Hurry! there is no time I will explain quickly.

As of now, you will go back in time to when you were five, I will give you infinite chakra and perfect chakra control as well as your past memories to remind...

Hinata's POV

I was sucked into a vortex of swirling clocks while replaying Madara's, no Kaguya's slaughters of my comrades and family. Hanabi's death, Neji's death and many more, all died protecting me. I never felt so useless, so helpless before so I screamed, and screamed and screamed NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then I sat up in a familiar place with my mother staring down at her worriedly, wait my mother?! I stared down at my hands. My hands were always small but this? I ran to the mirror, my five-year-old face stared back at me. I grinned then promptly fainted.

I know this is terrible but I promise I will get better TT

This is my first time writing a fanfiction so please bear with me.

As always please review and critique is always accepted, thank you!^^


	3. Chapter 2

Hinata's POV

I smelled chlorine.

_Hospital!_ I immediately realized. I've been in the hospital many times in my past life like the Chunnin exams where I faced Neji Nii-san. _O Nii-san _I gritted my teeth just thinking about it. Then I remembered that I have, in fact, Infinite Chakra and Perfect Chakra Control gifted by Kami. Right now and then I decided I would act like my past self in the Hyuuga Compound to remind myself how the weak are scoffed at and how only the strong survive. I also decided to not go to the academy and go right to ANBU to conserve time.

I am five years old.

Hello! I'm sorry this is such a short chapter and I updated very late;;

I was busy with school work and I haven't had time to do this. I will try to update more quickly and please bear with me^^

This chapter is important because Hinata is going to act like her old self at home but actually go straight to ANBU and like I said, skip the Academy. The only cemented paring in this Fanfic is Hinata x Shisui

I am looking for **Japanese** names to create two OC characters to pair with Itachi and Sasuke

Pls comment and like me and this story! TATA!


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys! Um... so... I decided to explain um... the story.

So, first of all, I know this story is really unlikely... BUT IT's MY FANFIC DUDE! And FREAKING **Kami** blessed Hinata okay?!

So, the point here is... *corny music playing*

Please don't hate me... *hides and sobs in a corner*

_Thank you for reading this._


	5. Chapter 3 - 8yrs Old

_Hinata's POV _

I managed to convince Fourth Hokage-Sama of letting me join ANBU. He was skeptical but it was not enough to stop me. I know I should have been born much later than this, but apparently, I am the same age as the prodigy Itachi Uchiha. The only thing I remember about him is that he killed, no massacred his whole clan. However, he was ordered or threated by Danzo for his little brother, Sasuke to be alive. Oh yeah, and his best friend Shishi committed suicide to gift Itachi of the Mangako Sharingan. I didn't know more than that though, so I tried to remember Naruto. Even thinking of him now, brought a smile to my face. Oh, my sweet, energetic Naruto. He was the Jinjurriki of the Kyuubi and was the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato. His mother was the Jinjurriki before him and her name was Kushina. He would've become the Hokage if only he had won against the battle with Kaguya. Haaa... No! I need to focus!

-1h later-

I walked to the Hyuuga Compound with my mother, it was strange really because, in my other timeline, she died this day. She was not pregnant either, which was surprising. I guess Kami can make mistakes too, if not purposely. But for now, I just want to enjoy my mother's company.

I learned that 5 days later I have to go to the academy. I am acting right now; submissive, stuttering. The elders don't frighten me I unconsciously realized, and neither does my father Hyuuga Hiashi.

I hate the Hyuuga, they're just prideful arrogant jerks that need to fuck off. But I don't care about them, I've long since replaced myself with a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) and just rented an apartment that I dare say, elegant, spacious, and luxurious. I decided that they, the Hyuuga, weren't even worth my attention and time. I'm quickly rising up the ranks of ANBU, I became respected for my Byakugan too. I discovered a whole new level of Byakugan, much like the Mangako Sharingan but much harder to obtain, and much less bloodshed. I named it Emma-O, kind of like Kaguya's Byakugan but at a lower level of it. I can kill someone with just one glance by sending out a pulse of chakra out of my Byakugan. My veins don't show when activating this and it has all the features of the other Byakugan too. I am 8 years old.

This is Hinata growing up, and yes, I know that the war is in this timeline, but I'm not going to add it in. This will fit in the story with due time, of course, and I want to tell all you guys that I wrote this rather rushed because of homework among other things. Pls Review and Thank You!


	6. I'm so sorry

First of all thank you for my very supportive readers reading my story, and commenting and encouraging me to keep writing. This was written when I was in Gr 5 and so it's very, um, horrible;;. I wasn't that responsible with Turn Back Time and I forgot about it after my vacation to Korea. If anyone wants to adopt this story they can, and thank you for all the support you've given me up till now!


End file.
